1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to financial services, and more particularly, to systems and methods for identifying and verifying a user of a kiosk using an external verification system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote access to financial services, such as banking transactions, has become ubiquitous. However, customers continue to be required to personally visit a bank and/or complete extensive forms in order to obtain a traditional bank account or a credit card prior to being able to gain remote access to financial services. The bank is required to identify and verify the customer's identity prior to account creation in order to comply with government regulations designed to prevent illegal activities such as money laundering and funding for terrorism. An example of such government regulations includes the USA Patriot Act of 2001. In one example, a customer's identity and account information is checked against a government database that comprises a list of suspected individuals and accounts involved in money laundering. In another example, the customer's identity is checked against a government database of known and suspected terrorists. It is also necessary for the bank to verify the customer's identity in order to reduce fraud and challenge identity theft.
Automatic teller machines (or ATM machines) allow a customer to conduct only a limited number of financial transactions because ATM machines lack the ability to initially obtain the identity of and subsequently verify the identities of their users. Once the bank satisfies government regulations, which require identification and verification of the identity of the customer, the bank may open a customer account and issue a debit card with an associated coded key, or Personal Identification Number (PIN). Once the debit card and the proper PIN number are provided to an ATM machine, regardless of the actual identity of the user, access to accounts and services is granted. Although current ATM machines include video cameras, these cameras are typically used to provide security and do not verify identity.
In one prior art solution provided by 7-Eleven, a VCOM kiosk provides banking transactions such as money transfer, printing checks, and check cashing based on a deposited amount. However, prior to the completion of any banking transactions, the customer must interact with a cashier so that the cashier may properly identify and verify the identity of the customer. Also, the card associated with the VCOM kiosk is only used for identification purposes. Other kiosks manufactured by Blackstone issue cards, but the cards are calling cards.
In other prior art solutions, Coinstar, a kiosk maker, and Next Estate, a card issuer, offer their customers a kiosk-based service where a customer may indicate their desire to obtain a card. Once the customer receives a receipt from the kiosk, an agent calls the customer to identify the customer and verify their identity. A card is then sent to the customer through the mail.
Some companies offer stored-value cards for goods and services. Typically, however, companies do not verify the identity of their stored-value card customers because the stored-value cards generally hold less than a few hundred dollars and are not covered by the government regulations concerning customer identification and verification. Furthermore, consumer purchases with stored-value cards are generally limited to simple goods and services such as bagels, books, coffee, copies, and gifts.